Conventionally, a waterproof connector which is accommodated in a housing of an electronic equipment and in which a supporting portion is provided in a wall form at a position close to a deep side of an approximately tubular resin case so as to block an inner side of the case, contact terminals are introduced into the case so as to pass through the supporting portion, and a filling material is filled in the space formed by the supporting portion and a circumferential wall on the back side of the case is known as a waterproof connection apparatus for electronic equipment having a waterproof function (see Patent Literature 1). This waterproof connector is configured so that water entering into the case is prevented from entering from the space between the case and the supporting portion into a circuit board provided on the deep side by the filling material on the back side of the case.